


She Smiles

by Delphi



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Outdoor Sex, POV Outsider, Romance, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-02
Updated: 2004-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minerva smiles on new moon days...</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Smiles

She smiles on new moon days, when others ask how the consecration passed. Because of this, they think she's the one. Because they think it, she smiles.

She smiles, knowing the truth of who the headmaster takes with him to the green to renew the wards each month. She espied them once, seeing through cat-eyes, Albus lying down on his back. His chosen consort in the starlight, moving inside him, around him, sinuous as a serpent. She heard, with cat-ears, Albus's sighs.

So she smiles, knowing that for this headmaster at least, the consecration is no duty, but a pleasure.


End file.
